Anne Frank
Anne Frank is a BrainPOP English/Social Studies video launched on March 7, 2006. Summary Moby is playing hide and seek with Tim. Tim answers a letter about Anne Frank before Moby holds it up. Tim and Moby explain when Anne Frank's diary is just important. Moby holds up a diary called "My Life is a Robot". Appearances *Tim *Moby Transcript and Quiz *Anne Frank/Transcript *Anne Frank/Quiz Quotes Tim: [muffled] I'm not in here! FYI Quotables Here are some thoughts from young Anne Frank. “I keep my ideals, because in spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart.” “I don't think of all the misery but of the beauty that still remains.” “The best remedy for those who are afraid, lonely or unhappy is to go outside, somewhere where they can be quiet, alone with the heavens, nature and God. Because only then does one feel that all is as it should be.” "How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world.” “I simply can't build my hopes on a foundation of confusion, misery and death... I think... peace and tranquility will return again.” In Depth So how did Anne Frank’s family manage to move themselves and their possessions into the secret annex '''(pictured) without drawing suspicion? It actually took a full year—from July 1941 to July 1942—to carry the plan through. First, the Franks took their large furniture to the home of Johannes Kleiman, a friend and business associate of Anne's father. Kleiman’s brother owned a small cleaning business, and helped clean the annex before the Franks moved in. He also transported the furniture from Kleiman’s house to the annex during nights and weekends. Kleiman arranged for bread to be delivered to the office below the annex two or three times a week. Hermann van Pels, the father of the other family in the annex, made a similar deal with a local butcher. An office secretary secretly set aside the milk bottles delivered to the office every day, and Miep Gies’ husband began buying ration cards on the black market. Finally, on July 5, 1942, the Franks’ non-Jewish friends helped move the rest of the family's belongings into the annex. Early on the morning of July 6, Anne and her sister Margot rode their bicycles to the annex. Their parents left a half-hour later, and walked there. All family members wore as many layers of clothes as they could—that way, they wouldn't arouse suspicion by carrying suitcases through the streets. '''Laws And Customs The Nazis invaded the Netherlands in May 1940, quickly overrunning the entire country. Prior to this, the Netherlands was a free, democratic state. Afterward, its citizens, especially Jews, were thoroughly repressed by the Nazi occupiers. Here, in the words of Anne Frank, are some of the ways in which Jews were discriminated against following the Nazi invasion. “Our freedom was severely restricted by a series of anti-Jewish decrees: Jews were required to wear a yellow star; Jews were required to turn in their bicycles; Jews were forbidden to use trams; Jews were forbidden to ride in cars, even their own; Jews were required to do their shopping between 3:00 and 5:00 P.M.; Jews were required to frequent only Jewish-owned barbershops and beauty parlors; Jews were forbidden to be out on the streets between 8:00 P.M. and 6:00 A.M.; Jews were forbidden to attend theaters, movies or any other forms of entertainment; Jews were forbidden to use swimming pools, tennis courts, hockey fields or any other athletic fields; Jews were forbidden to go rowing; Jews were forbidden to take part in any athletic activity in public; Jews were forbidden to sit in their gardens or those of their friends after 8:00 P.M.; Jews were forbidden to visit Christians in their homes; Jews were required to attend Jewish schools, etc.” Did You Know Like the Christian friends who helped the Franks, non-Jews from all over Europe risked their lives to prevent Jews from falling into Nazi hands. Yad Vashem, the Holocaust memorial in Jerusalem, Israel, has officially recognized more than 20,000 of these helpers as “Righteous Among the Nations.” Here are a few of their stories: Raoul Wallenberg (pictured) was a Swedish diplomat who saved more than 100,000 Jews by issuing passports and visas and claiming that threatened Jews were protected by the Swedish government. Wallenberg disappeared in 1945, and he probably died for protecting Jews and other oppressed people from the Nazis. Chiune Sugihara was the Japanese ambassador to Lithuania. He personally issued more than 2,000 passports that saved Polish Jews. Sir Nicholas Winton, a clerk in the London Stock Exchange, organized a service called the Kindertransport. It placed nearly 700 Jewish Czech children with families in England. Albert Goring was the brother of Hermann Goring, the head of the Nazi Air Force and one of Hitler’s right-hand men. He forged his brother’s signature on documents that helped Jews and other persecuted people escape Nazi-occupied Europe. FYI Comic There is no comic. Category:BrainPOP Episodes Category:English Category:Famous Authors & Books Category:Social Studies Category:Famous Historical Figures Category:World History Category:Women's History Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes in March Category:March 2006 Episodes